Old Stories from Mainframe
by Wolfie's Productions
Summary: This will be about the stories not told in the TV show. This follows Enzo Matrix (the first) and AndrAIa. This starts from just after the end of the episode "AndrAIa" and ends just at the end of episode "Game Over". While the first 5 chapters don't have much to interact with the show, the 6th chapter does and could give away spoilers if you haven't seen it. Enjoy and Review!
1. Two Small Sprites

A/N: I must rant about ReBoot. *SPOILER ALERT IN A/N* I watched this show when I was younger. I loved it. But then, after a wonderful conclusion to Daeman... Megabreath came back. And almost marriaded Dot... And the bloody cliff-hanger! Gahhhhh... So I'm going to write about what they DIDN'T say in the shows and after the end as well. But I'll lead up to it. Hopefully this doesn't become a dead-end story.

EDIT: Most of this story will go as if you've watched the show and know all these things. So I won't be adding descriptions to who is who and what Mainframe looks like. I'm writing from that point of thought.

* * *

-Two Small Sprites-

(This takes place just after "AndrAIa")

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Timeframe:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

* * *

"It's a game sprite, outside of a game, I don't believe it!" Bob said in shock.

"Hey, what did she mean, 'Gaurdian'?"

AndrAIa's eyes shifted between Enzo and Bob, before resting on Enzo who smiled uneasily at Bob.

"Come with me and we'll see about settling you in." Dot said to AndrAIa.

"Enzo, we need to talk." Bob said to Enzo in a stern voice. Bob and Enzo followed behind Dot and AndrAIa as they headed for the principal office, but far enough behind them that they could talk amongst themselves. "Enzo, it's a bad idea to lie to others. Especially when it's to friends or sprites you want to be friends with." Bob told Enzo quietly, unaware that An could hear it all.

"I know. I'll tell her when we get a nano." Enzo replied just as quietly, shoulders slumped.  
Bob smiled a little and to cheer up the young sprite said, "Come on, once we get AndrAIa settled in, we'll grab some energy shakes and show her around Mainframe."  
Enzo perked up and nodded. The two sprites picked up their place to match the others.

(*meanwhile*)

"My name's Dot, I'm Enzo's sister. The other sprite is a Guardian named Bob. What's your name?" Dot asked as she gave AndrAIa a zip board and showed her how to use it. AndrAIa caught on quickly and soon they were flying towards the Principal Office.

"I'm AndrAIa." An replied.

"And what do you plan to do in Mainframe?" Dot asked while looking back at the game sprite.

AndrAIa paused, thinking about how to respond to that. Her instinct told her that the older sprite was someone of importance and in charge. She knew she had to tread cautiously. "I'd like to learn about this system and … stay with Enzo." AndrAIa said a little hesitantly, worried that this sprite wouldn't want her to be near Enzo.

Dot looked back in surprise before saying, "We'll get you settled in, Mainframe-style. Ah, here comes the boys now and we've arrived at the Principal Office."

* * *

All four sprites landed down and headed into the Principal Office to see Phong.

"Ah, welcome my children. Is something the matter?" Phong asked as he wheeled up.

As Bob and Dot explained as best they could to Phong, AndrAIa turned to Enzo and asked, "Who is this old one? And are all of you his children?"

"He's Phong, the system Administration and that's just how he talks to everyone." Enzo explained in an undertone. "He's very smart."

"So, AndrAIa, why don't we go to the medical center to check on a few things." Phong said as he turned towards the young sprites. AndrAIa nodded slowly and everyone followed Phong to the medical center where he proceeded to scan and run diagnostic programs on AndrAIa. After a second, Phong announced AndrAIa had a clean bill of heath.

"Aside from extreme hearing abilities, special nails, fins and such, AndrAIa is like any sprite one may find in the Net." Phong stated.

"Now I know you said you wanted to learn about Mainframe and be with Enzo. Enzo goes to school, where one can learn about many things. And you can stay with us at our apartment. How does that sound?" Dot asked as she knelt down to look AndrAIa in the eyes.

"That sounds good. Thank you." AndrAIa said with a small smile on her face, while on the inside she was extremely pleased. (I'll get to be with Enzo!) she thought to herself.

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo shouted as he jumped into the air. "Come on AndrAIa, I'll show you all the coolest places in Mainframe!" Enzo said excitedly as he waved once to AndrAIa for her to follow him.

Just before Enzo jetted out the door, Dot put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a nano Enzo. Remember, no going into or staying in the path of game cubes, don't talk to or go with strange or viral binomes and be home before dark." Dot said sternly, while pointing with her index finger to make sure Enzo knew it was serious.

"Yeah Dot, I know." Enzo said with a sigh. (I can't believe my luck. Scolded in front of AndrAIa, I bet I look uncool now...) He thought to himself as he looked at the floor.

"Ok, go ahead then." Dot said letting go of Enzo's shoulder.

"Woohoo! Let's jet!" Enzo shouted to AndrAIa.

"Be safe!" Dot called to the young sprites as they left running.

"We will!" Enzo called back, not slowing even for a nano.

"Well, at least now he has a friend near his age." Bob said as he put a hand on Dot's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help. I better head back to the Dinner." Dot replied, patting Bob's hand twice before moving away.

The two older sprites walked much more slowly out the doors compared to the younger ones. Each heading for their own destinations, one to her business at the Dinner and the other to update his read-me file on game sprites.

Wise old Phong merely watched, pleased that somethings were working out and hoped peace would continue for a while longer.


	2. Tour of Mainframe

Tour Of Mainframe

Remember:

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Time-frame:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

* * *

"Totally random AndrAIa!" Enzo shouted in awe as he gave her a high five. It was the 10th high-five this second, so AndrAIa knew how to respond.

"You're really a fast learner. I bet we could beat everyone if we teamed up!" Enzo said as they exited the jet ball arena.

"Thanks Enzo. You're really good too." AndrAIa said with a blush, eyes down cast for a moment.

"Come on, I'll show you more of Mainframe." Enzo said as he hopped onto his zip board and looked back at AndrAIa. She pulled out the zip board that Dot gave her and jumped on. Together they flew towards Level 31. They were going Sector by Sector, seeing all the sites of each before moving on. They saw Floating Point and the Energy Slide there, Kits and the Racing and Jet Ball there and were heading for the shadier parts of Mainframe.

~in the lower parts of mainframe~

"This is Al's Wait and Eat. They're business partners with Dot." Enzo explained as they walked inside. "I'd say we could grab a byte to eat, but we'd be waiting seconds before getting close to eating." Enzo whispered to AndrAIa as they walked past the counter, waving to Al's waiter. Al's waiter waved back halfheartedly as he rested his head on his hand which was leaning on the counter. Enzo and AndrAIa went and looked at all the floors of Al's, seeing all the binomes and numerals waiting for their food. They left soon after entering, trying not to laugh as binomes got impatient with the service.

As they flew through the Sector, they made jokes about Al's and Enzo told some stories of what happened in the area.

"This is old man Pearson's Data Dump. You can find the most random things there! And watch out for his Gibson Coil..." Enzo explained about Code Masters and what happened last time as they flew around the dump, looking at the various things.

AndrAIa smiled and nodded, amazed at how much Enzo knew about and how much went on in Mainframe. But then again, she was happy because Enzo was and that she didn't have to go easy on him when they played games. They moved onto other Sectors and while AndrAIa did like the decks and energy sea, soon it was time to head home.

They flew up to the apartments just as it was starting to get dark. It was pretty tall, being 9 stories high. Each floor had five apartments to it and they were pretty big. Dot owned it and a few others, and she made sure they were in good repair.

Enzo and AndrAIa took the elevator to the top floor, which had been converted into one large apartment. Dot hadn't gotten back yet, so Enzo showed AndrAIa around.

There was the living room that came from the elevator. It had two couches, a java table, and readme shelves along one wall with a tall lamp in the corner. There was an arch that lead to the kitchen that was well stocked and had a table with a couple of chairs. Further along was one door that lead to the bathroom, which had a shower unit. Along the opposing wall were three doors, one for Dot, one for Enzo and one was the guest room.

Just as Enzo was about to show more of the bedrooms, Dot came home.

"Hey Dot!" Enzo said with a big smile, running up to Dot as she came though the door. AndrAIa came a little slower behind him, with her hands behind her back.

"Hey you two! Glad to see you made it back alright. Did you show her around the apartments yet?" Dot said as she put down her organizer onto the java table.

"I showed her the kitchen and the living room. I was just about to show her the rooms." Enzo said as he followed Dot as she headed into the kitchen, about to make dinner.

"Good. You can use the spare room AndrAIa. But first, let's have some dinner." Dot said as she pulled out food from the fridge and made them all dinner. In a few nanos they were all sitting at the table eating.

Once they finished, Dot went and showed AndrAI the bedrooms.

"I sleep here. So if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Dot said as she waved her hand to her room. It had a bed in the corner, with a desk with light on it next to it. On the walls where pictures, one was of two sprites that looked a little like Dot and Enzo smiling into the camera, but who were not the same as them. Another picture was of the older sprite with a much younger Dot and really younger Enzo. Then there was a picture of Bob as well. AndrAIa thought that these were interesting.

"Over here is Enzo's room. While I don't mind if you guys play games or such, but I'll need to request that the door is opened if you guys are in the room together." Dot said as she opened the door to Enzo's room. There was a bed in the opposing corner than in Dot's room, with a desk on the opposite wall. The walls were plastered with posters of Guardians, various games, and Jet Ball teams.

Enzo, who was behind Dot while she was showing AndrAIa the rooms, popped forward and opened the last room to show it off. With a wave of his hand pointing the way into the room, Enzo said with a smile, "And here is where you'll stay!"

AndrAIa came forward and walked into the room. She looked around, and while it was really plain, it wasn't that bad of a room. It had a bed like the others and a desk on the side. "While it isn't much now, I'm sure it will feel like home soon." Dot said while she watched AndrAIa look around.

"Yes, thank you." AndrAIa said as she turned around to face both Enzo and Dot.

"You're welcome. Have a nice night and we'll see you in the morning!" Dot said as she put her hands onto Enzo's shoulders to lead him out and to his own room.

"Night AndrAIa! I'll show you a couple of other cool spots tomorrow!" Enzo said as he waved to AndrAIa as Dot lead Enzo to his room and proceeded to tuck him into his bed.

As Dot kissed his forehead she said, "Good night Enzo."

"Good night, Sis." Enzo yawned as he turned in his bed.

Dot smiled as she went into her room, amazed at the turn of events of the day.

She didn't know it, but soon this would be habit and quite normal. Just another day in Mainframe.


	3. First Day of School

First Day of School

Remember:

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Time-frame:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

A/N The stories are getting longer and longer. I'm trying to keep them short but to the point. Also, the ~||~ things are a collective/side note thing. Not a single being's thoughts, but things to note anyways.

* * *

The next cycle, Dot was up before the young sprites, re-working her schedule.

Once breakfast was done, she got AndrAIa and Enzo out of bed. Enzo was still a little sleepy, rubbing his eyes with one hand, as he took a seat at the table. AndrAIa, on the hand, was wide awake at once.

"Morning you two. Once you've finished eating, we'll go to the school. AndrAIa, you and I will meet with the principal and arrange for your entry into school." Dot said as she gave out the food.

Both young sprites nodded as they began to eat. With each passing bite, Enzo was waking up more and more. AndrAIa thought this was interesting and ended up watching him through the entire meal. Dot, unsurprised at how Enzo was waking up and talking more, watched the game sprite instead, noticing how AndrAIa watched and spoke with Enzo.

Dot supposed that AndrAIa hadn't seen many sprites like Enzo before. Dot pondered this a moment and shrugged, then rushed Enzo and AndrAIa along, they had a schedule to keep!

"Dot has everything scheduled. Bob and Sis had a big fight about it..." Enzo whispered to AndrAIa as they followed Dot to Mainframe Compiling Center, the only school in Mainframe since the Twin City was destroyed. The entire way there, Enzo kept up a narrative of a bunch of stories of Bob and Dot.

Dot couldn't really hear anything but she was glad Enzo had a friend. (though I wish perhaps not a... but no. At least he has a friend) She thought as she glanced back once and then continued to look forward as they flew towards the school.

-a few nanos later-

Soon they reached the school and Dot was sending Enzo away with a kiss on the forehead and one last warning to behave. Then she lead AndrAIa to the school's principal, Mrs. Brodie.

"Ah, Ms Matrix, how are we doin' today?" Mrs Brodie asked in her Scottish accent.

"Hello Mrs. Brodie. We have a new student for you today. Here are the details." Dot said as she pushed her organizer across the desk. Mrs. Brodie looked it over, her eyes widened a little towards the start/middle of reading.

"I see. Well, I suppose we'll put AndrAIa here in Mrs. Nibblins class. Yes, m'dear, that's the one with Enzo." Mrs. Brodie said as she looked at AndrAIa, who had started to try and ask if it was the same class as Enzo. AndrAIa smiled and nodded as she settled back down into her chair.

Dot nodded once and stood. She shook Mrs. Brodie's hand and patted AndrAIa on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Brodie will show you to the classrom, I have to head back to the Diner. I'll be back after school to pick you guys up." Dot said as she turned to leave. AndrAIa watched Dot leave, while keeping an ear on the binome behind the desk.

Once the door was closed, AndrAIa turned her attention back to Mrs. Brodie. Mrs. Brodie smiled and lead AndrAIa to the class room.

"Everyone, this is AndrAIa, a game sprite. She's new to Mainframe and I hope everyone will be willing to help her learn." Mrs. Brodie said as some of the young binomes gasped at the mention of 'game sprite'.

Enzo jumped up and said loudly "Hi, AndrAIa! Everyone, AndrAIa is my friend. She's pretty cool."

AndrAIa smiled and looked down briefly. "Thanks Enzo."

Mrs. Brodie said "Why don't you take a seat next to Enzo m'dear?"

AndrAIa nodded once and walked towards the seat. As she went pass, the binomes noticed her fins and starfish in her fair. They watched as she walked silently and with a deadly air. Once she sat down next to Enzo though, it became a different story. Enzo gave her a smile and raised his hand for a small high five. AndrAIa smiled back and returned the high five. It was like AndrAIa was a different sprite, she was so happy.

AndrAIa thought what they learned in school was interesting. They learned Ancient Languages ~|AndrAIa picked it up like it was second nature|~, Math ~|what would they use it for?|~, History ~|an interesting way to learn from the past, AndrAIa guessed, since they couldn't just respown if they made a mistake|~ and about the Net. AndrAIA never knew that there were more places like Mainframe.

It was very different than in the games. In the game, you learned only what you needed to know at that moment and you had to adopt quickly. But even if you got it wrong, you respowned later on and tried again. AndrAIa could tell that she would have to adapt even faster to keep up with these Mainframers.

By the time they went to gym class ~|running to avoid virals and game cube practice|~, the other binomes saw how Enzo and AdnrAIa were having fun and that she wasn't scary ~|most of the time|~. Soon, the school cycle was over and everyone was saying good bye to each other.

"That was interesting Enzo. Why are they saying 'See you tomorrow'?" AndrAIa asked as they walked to the front of the school.

"Well, we have to go to school every cycle... wait, where's Dot?" Enzo said as they stepped outside of the school.

AndrAIa tilted her head and listened for a moment. "I hear fighting." She stated. She didn't understand what was being said but she knew trouble when she heard it.


	4. Meeting a Virus

Meeting a Virus

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this, it was a much longer chapter than I had intended. And please, let me know if there are grammar or spelling issues or if there seems to be gaps in logic. Sometimes I stare at a thing too long and can't tell when it's wrong or not. Hopefully I'm keeping to how the characters are and the stories make sense. Even though I try to show what may have happened in between the shows, a lot of things happen to them in a day, so if it feels like a lot happens quickly, well, that's just a day in the life of a Mainframer. Enjoy and please rate, respond and review!

Remember:

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Time-frame:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

* * *

"Where's Dot?" Enzo asked as he and AndrAIa looked around the outside of the school.

"I hear fighting." AndrAIa stated after she listened for a nano.

"Where?" Enzo asked as he tried to hear it as well.

"Over there. Lots of fighting.. I think Bob is there." AndrAIa said as she pointed to G-Prime. She was trying to make sense of what was being yelled and why some two beings were yelling about 'there's Bob' and 'get him!'.

"Alphanumeric! I'll show you the Tor while everyone's busy!" Enzo said as he fist pumped both arms in excitement and smiled at AndrAIa. She smiled in return as they hopped onto their zipboards and flew off. While flying towards G-Prime, Enzo explained about the system's two viruses.

-101-100-11-10-01-0-

As they neared the Sector, they saw part of the fighting. Megabyte was trying to expand his infection. Enzo and AndrAIa stayed low to the ground as ABCs flew through the air in attack formation. AndrAIa was amazed at the size of the army and began to wonder how she would have fought them.

Soon enough they arrived at the Tor and Enzo was giving the complete tour, except that Megabyte had changed the layout since the fiasco with the unformat command. So they ended up just exploring with Enzo giving bits of information here and there. For awhile, they managed to sneak around unnoticed, until they came across a room full of virals who were preparing to join the attack force.

"Uh oh..." Enzo muttered as he and AndrAIa attempted to back away without drawing attention.

One of the virals saw them and gave a jump in surprise. "Halt!" the one bimone commanded.

Enzo and AndrAIa turned in unison and fled the room. The virals were a little stunned at how quickly and in unison the young sprites ran but soon gathered themselves and followed after them.

(I should have been listening for enemies! That teaches me to be so distracted by Enzo... now we're both in danger. I have to make sure we make it out safely...) AndrAIa thought to herself as she and Enzo ran.

AndrAIa heard when the virals took to their zipboards and turned to Enzo. "Fly!" She commanded.

As one without pausing a nano, they hopped onto their boards and took the nearest turn to try and shake the virals off. After a few nanos of chase, while they deterred and lost a few of their chasers, Enzo began to laugh. AndrAIa was startled but soon joined in as they zipped around another corner and heard some virals crash into the wall. They started to cause as much destruction as they could as they flew.

-Meanwhile-

Megabyte sat on his thrown in the center of the Tor, overseeing the attack. He clicked his fingers together as he watched and gave a few orders as needed.

Suddenly a vidwindow popped up with 'Urgent' flashing across it in red. Megabyte sighed and clicked on it. "What?!" He demanded as he pleased his hands on the arm rests.

"Sir! The fox is in the Hen House." A numeral 1 viral binome whispered to Megabyte while glancing back and forth.

"...What are you talking about?" Megabyte said as he rolled his eyes.

"The cat is out of the bag!" The viral continued.

Megabyte pressed a button on his thrown and the viral gave a start as he was zapped.

"Er, well, we have two intruders in the Tors. One is the sprite known as Enzo and the other is a female unknown sprite." The viral nervously stated as he gave a salute to Megabyte.

"An unknown sprite? Get me a visual." Megabyte commanded as he pondered. (There should be only 4 sprites left in Mainframe, who was this 'unknown'?) The security camera vid popped up next to the first vid. Megabyte gave a small start and sat back. It was a new sprite, a young female! Megabyte watched as both sprites were laughing as they avoided the virals and caused trouble.

Megabyte frowned a little and set a spy to find out all about the new sprite in town. Meanwhile, he would gather his army to greet them. He traced their path and started to put road blocks to drive them just where he wanted.

* * *

After the second time they were forced to turn down a different corridor, AndrAIa began to be concerned. (They are merely chasing us now, and have stopped firing at us as well. I do not like this, it feels like a trap...) She thought as she and Enzo continued to avoid the virals. AndrAIa tried to listen for sounds of a trap but there was so much fighting and ordering going on that it was hard to tell. Enzo was just going with the flow so AndrAIa began to try and find other ways to avoid the all the virals. Enzo realized what she was trying to do and tried to help as well, but it seemed like they were still going in the general direction that the virals wanted.

Megabyte stayed two steps ahead of the young sprites, and while they destroyed as much equipment as they could, they were still herded into the trap.

"Megabreath!" Enzo said as he and AndrAIa skidded to a stop in the middle of a ring of virals. They had just ran out of a corridor and into an opening with ABCs and virals surrounding them. Megabyte was at the point directly across from the corridor that the sprites just came from. Some more ABCs flew down and closed the gap behind them, sealing them into the ring of virals.

"Ah, the young sprite. And who is your friend here? It doesn't matter. You've trespassed onto my property for the last time. Finish him." Megabyte said with a nod to the commanding viral in the closest ABC.

The viral binome nodded and ready the ABCs into firing position while virals on the ground lowered their spears to make sure the sprites didn't run away.

"AndrAIa, I'm sorry." Enzo whispered as he grabbed AndrAIa's hand. She smiled slightly and was about to respond when a loud "Woof!" rang through the air.

"Frisket!" Enzo cried.

"Frisket?" AndrAIa asked, looking around. She recalled Enzo said something about a Frisket before and now she saw a huge four legged red and yellow creature grabbed a hold of one the ABCs surrounding them and shook it hard. The ABC crashed into it's neighbors and sent virals running for cover. Soon there was a gap in the ring and Enzo and AndrAIa were gone quick as a flash.

They managed to both hop onto Friskey and he took off running out of the Tor. AndrAIa was sitting behind Enzo and while it was precarious seat, she didn't mind being so close to him. By the time they were a safe distance away, they saw that the fighting in the sky was nearly over, with the good guys winning. The young sprites distracted Megabyte and his forces enough that Bob and Dot's forces were able to come out on top. While the Principal Office's forces never knew what broke the virals' concentration, they were glad all the same.


	5. Face to face (x4) with a virus

Remember:

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Time-frame:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

* * *

"By all the -! I forgot, I'm scheduled to pick up Enzo and AndrAIa from school! I can't believe I'm late. I'll see you later Bob!" Dot yelled as she hopped onto her zipboard and flew off towards the school.

"Yeah, good work to you too." Bob said with a sigh as he and the other binomes began to clean up the mess from the battle.

* * *

"This is AndrAIa, boy. She's a friend. AndrAIa, this is Frisket, the best dog in all of Mainframe!" Enzo stated as he petted Frisket on the head. He showed AndrAIa how Frisket liked to be petted and soon the three of them were playing and having fun.

As AndrAI and Enzo played with Frisket, AndrAIa kept an ear on the fighting. The fighting was dying down, but a maniacal laughter was taking it's place and building.

Just as AndrAIa got a bad feeling about the laughing, she and Enzo dissolved and reappeared inside a tower. As AndrAIa was recovered from surprise and looked over the new location, Enzo shouted "Hexadecimal!"

A flash and nano later, the slightly insane virus was hovering near the young sprites, laughing as she looked them over, especially looking at AndrAIa.

"My, what chaos you two caused. Lovely Chaos..." Hexadecimal said with a cackle.

"Right... If that's all you wanted, we'll just zip out then." Enzo said as he signaled to AndrAIa to back up with him. Before they took 3 steps Hex popped up behind them, making them jump a little in surprise. Hex put a hand on each of the sprites' shoulder and pushed them forward towards her looking glass.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hexadecimal said as she floated to stand in front of them.

"A game? What kind of game?" Enzo asked as he crossed his arms and looked at her with suspicion. AndrAIa followed Enzo's lead and crossed her arms and watched the virus. AndrAIa was nervous, because she could sense how much power this virus had on her own.

"Why, it's an easy game. My little Scuzzy has planted a Panic Bug somewhere in Mainframe." Hexadecimal said as the looking glass showed Scuzzy running around Mainframe. "You just have to find where it all started and find a way to stop it. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Hex said with her evil smile face.

The two sprites watched in shock as the mirror panned away from Scuzzy to show binomes running around in blind panic.

Hexadecimal laughed as she teleported the sprites to outside of her lair. AndrAIa shook her head as she and Enzo woke from their daze. They looked at each other, nodded in unison and jumped onto their zipboards and flew to Mainframe.

(*Nanos Later*)

As the two young sprites hovered over the city, trying to find the bug, AndrAIa listened intently trying to hear where the buy is spreading out from. They narrowed it down to Kits Sector and were working on what level it started from.

As they flew level by level, trying to locate it, they flew into Bob who was doing the same thing. After a few nanos of Enzo speed talking, Bob was able to get the jest of it.

"Alright you two, while I'm greatful for you help, but you two should head home. It could get dangerous." Bob said as Glitch finally pinpointed the source of the bug.

"Aww, but Bob! Hex wanted us to..." Enzo began when Bob cut him off. "No Enzo. Haven't you noticed the swarms of nulls running around? They're either adding to this panic or effected by it." Bob stated as he waved to the streets below where nulls were going around waves.

Enzo nodded slowly and turned to leave. AndrAIa watched the exchange silently, as she memorized the sounds of panic, nulls stampeding and what the bug sounded like. As Bob flew away and the two younger sprites started to leave the sector, AndrAIa heard Hexadecimal's laughter behind them.

AndrAIa turned around looking for the virus while yelling "Enzo! She's here!". Enzo gave a start and tried to find the virus as well. As they were looking opposite each other, Hexadecimal appeared from no where in between them. She placed her hands on each of the sprites' shoulders as she quietly said, "It was suppose to be a game for just us..." Enzo and AndrAIa gave a start.

"It was, but Bob beat us to it!" Enzo said in their defense as AndrAIa nodded twice.

"Booobbb..." Hexadecimal mused to herself as she circled the young sprites. "I suppose we'll just have to postpone our play time. We could make lovely chaos..." Hex said as she began to float away. Enzo and AndrAIa tried to keep an eye on her, but after a nano there was a flash and she was gone. Enzo heaved a big sigh while AndrAIa relaxed a little now that the virus was gone. They turned to each other and began to laugh as both a stress relief and as to how amazing their day turned out.

"Enzo! AndrAIa! Where in the net have you two been? You were suppose to be waiting for me at school!" Dot said as she flew up next to the sprites. As Dot began to lector them about keeping their promises and how dangerous things could have been, Enzo began to sag and AndrAIa was also downtrodden. Enzo was upset that he was uncool in front of AndrAIa again while AndrAIa was upset that Enzo was upset. AndrAIa put a hand on Enzo's shoulder as they both looked up to Dot and apologized. "We're sorry. We'll make sure to wait for you after school."

Dot sighed. "Yes, after today, I suppose I should pick you guys up from school from now on just to be safe. At least we were able to gather some nulls for an experiment we have been meaning to try..." Dot said as she patted both sprites on their shoulders. "Come on, let's head for the Principal Office." Dot lead the way as she planned out what to try for the experiment.

"What does she mean, experiment? Why would we need nulls?" AndrAIa asked as they flew behind Dot. Enzo merely shrugged, he didn't know either.

Once they got to the Principal Office, they checked in with Bob and Phong. They had nulls in clear containers and were zapping them. AndrAIa once again asked her question and Bob started to answer in technical terms about nulls and the games they lost in.

* * *

**A/N:** At this point, we're at start of the episode Nullzilla. After this will be a big jump as to what happens, since the next 5 or 6 episodes connect with each other closely. I'll have bits of episodes in the next chapter to help show where things stand. Also, please review, I can't tell if anyone likes how I'm writing this if I get no feed back! I tried to stay in character for everyone, hopefully I stayed close to how they are. I think there may be only one more chapter to this story, the rest of the story I'm imagining should be it's own story (I'm thinking of the title 'New Stories from Mainframe'?). Sorry that I'm not regularly updating this story, I have a hard time sitting down and typing it all up.


	6. Game Over

**A/N**: At this point, 5 or 6 episodes have passed. *SPOILER ALERT (for the show, if you haven't finished watching it)* The web creature came and went, as did Bob. Enzo is a young guardian and trying to protect the system. This chapter will have clips of the episodes in it so you know where it is in the time frame. If you have any questions about any of the characters or descriptions or just confused, message me and I'll explain. I don't like extra explanations since I have a hard time getting it properly explained without filling the story with too make descriptions. But I'm willing to do so out of the story. Enjoy and remember to rate, review and other things!

Remember:

(-) means that the character is thinking.

Time-frame:

millinano = second

nano = minute

second = hour

minute/cycle = day

hour = year

* * *

Enzo and AndrAIa just finished playing Rocky the Rabid Raccon and saw Dot's plan with CPU cutouts go without a hitch. They were amused and thrilled the entire way back to the Principal Office.

"I can't believe it! Dot, you fooled them again with the same plan!" Enzo said as he entered the Principal Office Command Center.

Dot chuckled. "I'm not sure if we can use the same plan again for the next game. It's going to take another few cycles before we have any kind of attack or even a recovery team... I don't know what we'll do in the mean time." Dot said with a sigh as she over looked the Command Center.

Mouse was leaning on the wall behind Dot, having made herself Dot's personal bodyguard. While she would jump up and help with coding when needed, Mouse felt that protecting and helping Dot came first, considering everything the poor dear had to go through. But Mouse was out of ideas and shrugged when the two small sprites looked her way for any idea about getting into the games.

"Dot, why don't AndrAIa and I use the lower levels to sneak to and from the next couple of games? That way, we won't risk Megabyte finding us or figuring out the trick." Enzo said as he stood next to Dot and pointed to the display of Mainframe's lower levels.

"I don't know, lots of things could go wrong with that idea..." Dot said as she checked a display of information of viral activity.

"It will be easy, and I can listen for anyone who might find us. I know we will be able to go unnoticed." AndrAIa said as she stepped up next to Enzo. They nodded to each other once before looking at Dot. Dot merely watched them and thought it over.

"It sounds like a plan, not like we got much of a choice sugah." Mouse said as she walked up to Dot's other side and put a hand on her should. "We could have diversions going on at the same time, just in case. Besides, we don't have too many options at the moment and no better plans."

Dot gave another sigh and nodded. "Alright, but if it looks like you've been found out, abort immediately. Meanwhile, we'll double production of the CPUs. Let's get going people!" Dot said as she clapped her hands to waken everyone else and get them started on their tasks.

Enzo and AdrAIa merely smiled at each other and gave a high five. Luckily, the rest of the cycle went by pretty quietly.

(*time passes by*)

And so, Enzo and AdnrAIa sneaked their way in the games, the traversing taking on a game-like experience on it's own. Avoiding virals and beating the game cube to it's location became just as much fun as the games themselves. After another 4 games, the CPU forces up to par and Dot had a drop off and recovery team working with Enzo and AdrAIa, making it safer for the two sprites. While it meant it was less like a game to reach the game cube in time, neither sprite minded much. For with each passing game, Megabyte was getting more annoyed and sent out more virals to try and stop the two sprites. With the escort, the sprites didn't have to worry as much about the extra virals on the streets of Mainframe, the CPUs took care of them. As an extra help, Mouse managed to rig up some of the sensors to be extra strong, in hopes of detecting and finding the coordinates of game cubes faster than Megabyte could set up sky-blocks.

And so it came to pass that after a particularly funny game with a big fat User in a red suite that it all came crashing down.

* * *

"Wait, where is the recovery team? We should have been picked up by now." Enzo asked as he searched the skies. AndrAIa began to look and noticed a little too late as Megabyte stood between the sprites.

"They have been... delayed." Megabyte smugly stated.

* * *

As the young sprites sat in the Principal Office meeting room with Dot, Mouse and Phong, AndrAIa couldn't help but conteplate what happened. That was the scariest thing to have happened to the game sprite. (I could have lost Enzo. I couldn't do anything. I have to make it up to him!) AndrAIa thought as she watched Enzo push away his sister's attempt at support.

"Enzo, Megabyte could have deleted us, but he didn't. This is worse. I now understand what prop-per—prop-por—propaganda is. You can't give up, you must fight!" AndrAIa said as she raised Enzo's chin so he would look at her.

* * *

Things were finally looking up for the young guardian. Megabyte was trapped, Hexadecimal was out of the picture and the citizens of Mainframe were starting to look to him with respect and friendliness. It got to the point that when Phong suggested to make Enzo a beacon of light again, he didn't think it was such a crazy idea. So they went and found Bob's car and had CPUs flank it with the two sprites in it when the next game cube came down. The thought behind using Bob's car was a mixing of the old and new guardians, to show that Enzo was following in Bob's footsteps.

Soon it began to feel like a parade, with binomes cheering and waving from the sides. Enzo and AndrAIa waved back and when they weren't riding into the games, they tried to interact with the citizens. The staff at the Principal Office were still suspicious of viral activity, and so they kept up the production of CPUs and inner city defense systems. The citizens of Mainframe were nervous due to these activities but once Enzo and AndrAIa spoke with them, all their fears were laid to rest.

A good test and example of the new defenses came when Megabyte used Hexadecimal to force open the firewall. Due to swift action, all the virals that came out were deleted and the city rejoiced. Dot, after celebrating with her staff, had the tech boys start looking at ways to get Bob back.

(*some time later*)

"The new long range sensors Mouse fitting into the defense grid are registering a massive energy build above the city." Specky stated.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" Dot asked as she looked at Specky.

"Confirmed! It's a game, scanning for landing coordinates." Specky replied and typed away at the keys in front of him.

Dot knelt down to speak with Enzo, trying to make sure he knew how important his safety was to her. Soon enough he was on his way with AndrAIa and Frisket, as well as the now usual escort.

Mouse could tell that her friend was still anxious and tried to set her mind at ease. She didn't know if it worked or not, but she figured she would try again after the game. Both Mainframe and Mouse needed Dot to be strong so they could make it through these dark times.

"Game Over... User Wins..."

"Enzo, no... Noooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**A/N:** AAANNDDD DONE! This is the end of the Old Stories from Mainframe. I know, I know, this is nowhere near the actual ending of the series or anything close (yes, it's the middle of a season), but to me this is the end of part of the story of Mainframe. Of when things were simple, sprites were small, and good always came out on top with little damage to anything. I will be working on the rest of the story in another story setting, New Stories from Mainframe (unless someone has a better idea for a name for what happens between "game over" and "my two bobs"). Anything written after the 4th season will have a different place/story and name for it, haven't finished thinking about it. I would like more people to review or message me about the story, I need to know if there is any kind of errors so I can become a better writer and stay true to the show.

However, not sure how long it would take me to write the next story, I've been obsessing with a new show and I get side-tracked pretty easily. If I get enough popular demand, I'll try even harder to put out the next reboot story. I will keep writing, just not sure if I'll post it chapter by chapter or all at once. Again, feedback is welcomed. Also, let me know if you noticed any grammar issues. I have a hard time telling the difference sometimes. Thanks for reading and keep checking back for more stories!


End file.
